


The Borders - Pt. 1

by princesspark_28



Series: The Borders [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are Best Friends, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are Childhood Friends, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niall Horan Ships Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Secret Relationship, Singer Niall Horan, Singer-Songwriter Harry Styles, Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesspark_28/pseuds/princesspark_28
Summary: Louis and Harry were childhood best friends...until they became high school lovers...and then estranged exes. Five years later, they meet again.~AU loosely based on Sam Fender's song, The Borders~
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Borders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692544
Kudos: 33





	The Borders - Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Borders](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571012) by Sam Fender. 



> **WARNINGS:** minor descriptions of child physical abuse, minor use of homophobic slurs/actions!
> 
> **!!The characters in this fic do not represent in any way, shape or form IRL people!!**

### The Borders

Harry knows that laugh. He’d spent eighteen years of his life trying to earn that laugh. Eighteen years attempting to slow time down so he could soak its glorious sound in before it inevitably left too soon. Back then he never knew when he’d get to hear it again. Usually, there had been a string of heated, raspy curse words in its place. 

Right now, though, Harry was blessed with the laugh. The loud, airy, bubbly sound coming from the corner booth. He took a moment to soak it in again, because he knew the second he made his move to talk to the person behind it, it would disappear. And who knew when he’d get to hear it again, let alone, _earn_ it again.

“Come on mate, shots!” Niall grumbled and pushed a sticky glass into Harry’s hand, impatient. 

“Yeah, shit,” Harry nodded, snapping his attention back to his best mate as the laugh faded into the background noise of two girls singing _Waterloo_ on karaoke.

“You okay?” Niall asked skeptically, eyebrows drawn together but shot glass at the ready. 

“Let’s just do this shot, first, okay? I could use the liquid courage,” Harry said, voice lacking confidence. 

“Jesus,” Niall whispered, “fuck, okay.” The two men clinked glasses before slamming them on the bar top, throwing their heads back to pour the tequila down. Niall handed Harry a lime to chase it before he grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him to the bathroom hallway. “What’s wrong, Haz?” 

And okay, hearing that nickname right now really, really hurt.

Harry swallowed. “Uh, he’s…here.” 

The alcohol swirling in Niall’s bloodstream was apparent as he replied, “who,” with a confused shake of his head.

“You know,” Harry really didn’t want to say the name, but Niall only stared back. “Lou.”

The second the name fell from his lips, Niall’s eyes were scanning the room vigorously. Harry didn’t need to follow his gaze to know that when Niall finally saw _him,_ he wasn’t alone. The flicker of pity that crossed his features said it all. 

“Let’s just, go home, yeah?” Niall attempted, glancing nervously between Harry’s green eyes and the beautiful blue ones he knew were somewhere in that bar.

Harry immediately began shaking his head, “No, I’m a big boy. We came here to celebrate your record deal. I can handle this,” he turned away from Niall as he muttered, “I think.” 

Niall was on his heels as Harry headed to the karaoke DJ, concern lacing his voice as he asked what Harry was doing repeatedly. _It’s a karaoke bar, Niall, what do you think,_ he’d said, starting to flip through the booklet. It was pointless, really, because the second Harry had decided he wasn’t going to let Louis have this kind of control over him _five years later,_ he’d had a song picked out. And Niall was doing it with him.

He pulled Niall onto the stage, who grimaced when he saw the song of choice but grabbed a microphone anyway, and stared directly at the profile of his childhood best friend. When the opening chords of _Summer Nights_ filtered through the bar, he could see Louis’ interest piqued as his head started bobbing along. 

“Summer lovin’, had me a blast,” Harry sang, deep voice grabbing the attention of a few nearby tables. 

“Summer lovin’, happened so fast,” answered Niall’s softer timbre. 

“I met a girl, crazy for me,” was when Louis’ head finally snapped to the direction of the stage, beer bottle pushed to his lips. His shocked expression quickly morphed into rage, and Harry felt his dick twitch. He always did enjoy pissing Louis off. 

“Met a boy, cute as can be,” Niall’s voice faltered, as Louis shot up from the booth and stormed up to the stage. 

“Summer days, driftin’ away to,” was all the duo managed to sing before Louis reached them, sending Niall a quick, hard glare reserved just for him and harshly gripping Harry by the shoulder, yanking him down off the stage. 

Harry’s microphone screeched as it clattered to the ground, Niall’s face a bright shade of pink as he began to follow the men. All it took was one stern, “Fuck off,” from Louis for Niall to halt and turn to the bar. Whatever, he really didn’t want to deal with watching yet another argument turn into a heated make out session. 

Louis pinned Harry to the bathroom wall, smashing the bottle he held against the solid wood by Harry’s head. His eyes looked like the door to Hell and all within. 

“You have some fucking nerve,” Louis began, harsh breaths hitting Harry’s chin since he was a little taller. 

“Please, I was singing a song, Lou,” Harry rolled his eyes, trying to maintain a strong façade, even though all he wanted to do was fucking kiss Louis until he couldn’t breathe.

“That, fucking song,” Louis glared, eyes momentarily flickering to Harry’s lips as his mind no doubt recalled the very last time they’d been in the same room when that song was playing. 

“It’s not the song’s fault you’re gay,” Harry bit back. Louis’ eyes bounced back to Harry’s, squinting them in anger as Harry continued, “Or, that you’re still fucking pretending with El after all these fucking years.”

“Fuck you, that song, that day, ruined my god damn life,” Louis hissed. 

“Sure, let’s pretend Louis Tomlinson’s life up until eighteen years old was sunshine and rainbows,” Harry gently shoved at Louis, attempting to get more space between them. He didn’t need Louis knowing just how vividly and fondly he remembered that day. Sure, shit had gone down, but not before they had done some stuff. “Besides, I seem to remember you actively engaged in the activities not only that day, but every other day the entire two years prior.”

Louis finally stepped back, craning his neck to glance back at the table he’d left. Harry internally rolled his eyes, he was so fucking over Eleanor Calder. “I’m going to need you to kindly shut the fuck up now, Harry.”

“What, afraid your little girlfriend will stumble over here and catch us in yet another precarious position? Wouldn’t be the first time you’d have to lie through your teeth to her.” Harry grinned. “Wouldn’t be the first time someone walked in on us.” 

Harry was definitely worked up now. It was all too familiar. The anger, the implications – it brought back memories. 

♡ ♡ ♡

 _“Fuck, Haz, don’t stop,” Louis moaned, clutching onto his curly head of hair. Harry just gave his own moan in response,_ Grease _continuing on in the background. The sound carried from Harry’s throat across Louis’ dick, deep in his throat, causing the smaller boy to buck his hips accidentally. “Shit, sorry baby,” Louis murmured, gently rubbing Harry’s right cheek._

_Harry slightly shook his head in response, encouraging Louis to do it again. Louis quickly gave Harry a once over, wanting to make sure he really was on board with what he was suggesting, when Harry began to pull at Louis’ hips._

_“Okay, okay,” Louis mumbled, slowly beginning to fuck up into Harry’s mouth. “God, Haz,” he gasped, “I’m embarrassingly close, love.”_

_“Mmmm,” Harry practically smirked back, hollowing his cheeks to increase the pleasure wrecking Louis._

_“I’m gonna come, pull off,” Louis gently ordered, but Harry wasn’t budging. Louis felt his stomach clench, anticipation for the sensation of Harry sucking him dry. “Fuck,” he shouted, as the first spurts hit the back of Harry’s throat._

_Harry didn’t stop his movements, too lost in the pleasure of pleasing Louis to react quick enough to the sound of Mark tossing his keys on the entry table. Louis, too fucked out to register that his stepdad was heading into the living room. Before it was too late._

_“Turn that shitty, fucking musical off,” his voice boomed. “What the hell?”_

_Harry pulled off, Louis’ cock still spurting come. A few drops hit his right cheek as he turned, wide-eyed, to an angry Mark standing in the threshold. Louis reacted first, hastily pulling his briefs up his legs, bending to the ground in search of his jeans._

_“Are you fucking kidding me? I fucking knew it, I knew you two weren’t just friends,” Mark stormed over, yanking Harry up by his hair and tossing him to the side. “Get out of my fucking house.”_

_Harry stumbled, used the back of his hand to wipe Louis’ come from his cheek, and gave Louis a pleading look._ “Come with me,” _it said._ “My house is safer,” _it begged. Louis only gave him a sad, dejected head shake, eyes cast down._

_“Did I fucking stutter?” Mark yelled, reaching a hand up to hit Harry across the cheek. Louis grabbed for it, though, stopped it right before it made contact with Harry’s skin. This only upset Mark more. “I know you didn’t just touch me, f*ggot,” he seethed, spitting in Louis’ face. Louis tearfully glanced Harry’s way, begging him to leave before things got worse. At this point, Harry was sobbing, worried for his boyfriend’s safety. Louis stepped around Mark and shoved at Harry’s shoulder, mouthing ‘I love you.’_

_It was the last time the boys saw each other for six months._

♡ ♡ ♡

“Seriously, Styles? Fuck you. Shut your damn mouth,” Louis said, voice eerily steady.

“And if I don’t?” Harry was walking on a ledge here, he knew it. Any further and Louis might shove him off. 

Louis responded by smashing his lips to Harry’s, grinding his hips against the taller boy’s. “I’ll fucking make you,” he whispered, pulling Harry out the back door, into the chilly November night. 

♡ ♡ ♡

_Harry couldn’t remember ever feeling happier. The feeling of crunchy, itchy grass under his back and the hot, nearly-summer air coating his face in a thin layer of sweat should’ve made him the grumpiest eight year old in all of England – but he wasn’t. Because Louis was asleep on his chest, arms clutched tightly around his waist._

_He took pride in knowing that only he ever got to see this side of Louis. The soft, vulnerable side. It made him feel important that Louis sought him out for comfort, even though he was two years older than Harry. And that’s exactly what Louis needed right now, because they both knew what was waiting for Louis when they made their way from the neighborhood park back to Louis’ house._

_Louis didn’t like it when Harry brought it up, retreating into the defensive, angry Austin all their peers and teachers knew. They didn’t know what was happening at home, they never saw the vulnerable Louis he did. So for the most part, Harry just focused on supporting him. Giving him cuddles when he was sad and letting him win Uno when he needed a victory in his life, to quiet the trauma wracking his mind._

_When the sun began to set and cast the park in shadows, Harry knew he had to break Louis’ peaceful slumber. His own parents would be worrying about him soon, and the last thing they needed was Louis’ mum having another reason to lash out at her son._

_“Lou,” Harry softly murmured, gently shaking his back._

_“Mmm, what Haz?” The smaller boy responded without opening his eyes._

_“You gotta get home,” Harry said, concern seeping into his words. “Your mum…”_

_That jolted Louis awake, blue eyes seeking green. “I can’t tell her, I really can’t,” he pleaded, as if Harry held the entire world in his hand._

_“She’ll find out,” Harry whispered, “it’ll be worse, then.”_

_“I’m so scared,” Louis answered, eyes becoming glossy._

_“Me too,” was all Harry said before he squeezed Louis’ hand and pulled them both off the ground. He didn’t drop Louis’ hand as he led them out of the park, Louis’ footie cleats thudding against the sidewalk._

_As they neared the rundown house, Louis’ grasp on Harry increased. Harry could feel moisture between their palms, but if he was being completely honest, he didn’t know whose clammy hands it belonged to._

_Louis pushed the door open, it was never locked, and took a cautious step, looking around for his mum. When she spared a glance their direction from her spot on the couch, her eyes immediately zeroed in on the boy’s threaded hands. She narrowed her eyes in disapproval, and Louis hastily yanked his hand from Harry’s. Harry tried not to be disappointed, knew Louis was only trying to prevent anymore anger from his mum._

_“Where’ve you been, you little shit?” she lazily asked, not really caring about the answer._

_“The park,” Louis mumbled. He swallowed, glancing at Harry for encouragement. Harry bit his lip and nodded, tearing his gaze from Louis’ to inspect his mum’s demeanor. She didn’t appear to be all that drunk right now, maybe everything would be fine when Louis told her. “Mum, I’ve got to tell you something.”_

_She briefly looked back his direction, rolling her eyes before taking a swig from her beer._

_“I, erm, I…” he swallowed again. “I’ve been held back. In school. Going to have to repeat this year.”_

_The tension in the room was so thick it was suffocating. The boys waiting, watching her every breath. They didn’t have to wonder her reaction for long, because the next thing they knew she was standing in front of them with a hand raised and ready to strike._

_“Good for nothing, bastard child,” she spat, slapping Louis hard across the cheek. Harry moved to intervene, his blood boiling, but Louis sent him a glare. Harry knew that look. It was the one Louis reserved for the rest of the world. And when he directed it toward Harry, he meant business. Harry would wait for him outside. He didn’t particularly want to see what Louis’ mum had in store for him, but it was breaking his heart to force his feet to carry him away from his best friend in a moment like this._

_Harry waited outside, fingers jammed into his ears, attempting to block out the sobs coming from inside. He was doing such a good job at blocking the noise that he didn’t hear when Louis stormed out of the house and down the porch, soaring straight past him. Harry scrambled to follow after, nearly face-planting on the cement. Louis was headed to the garage, visibly shaking._

_He paused a bit behind, and stayed quiet as he watched Louis grab the BB gun off the nearly rotten-through shelf. He saw Louis checking to make sure it was loaded before he came back on the driveway, stopping directly in front of Harry._

_His face was tear stained, brows angrily furrowed, chest heaving. He bitterly swiped his left forearm across his cheeks, grumbling that he didn’t want to talk about it._

_“I just need to fucking shoot something,” he muttered, walking away before Harry could protest._

_Harry wasn’t sure he should protest right now, but he was worried. He could see the bruises forming already, and shuddered because he knew Louis wouldn’t have to worry about picking a fight at school to conceal their true origins anymore. Because he wouldn’t be returning to school for months. Nobody would see those bruises for months. It’s not like his teachers cared, anyway. Like all the adults in Louis’ life, they assumed it was from wild-child Austin’s constant need to start altercations._

_The sound of crunching aluminum startled Harry, made him turn to see Louis shooting empty beer cans with pellets. He waited for Louis to empty the gun before he carefully put a hand on his still-shaking body._

_“Lou, please, let me tell my parents, they can help you,” Harry pleaded, his own eyes stinging as moisture built up._

_Louis turned, eyes cold as he knocked Harry’s hand away and pinned him to the ground. He pushed the replica gun to Harry’s skull, venom dripping from his words when he said, “I’ll kill you if you ever tell.”_

_Harry was breathing hard now, trying to regain a semblance of peace not only between them but within Louis. “I just want to help you, Lou,” he began. “My dad can…”_

_“I don’t give a fuck what your dad can do!” he laughed bitterly. “Always gonna hold that over me, huh? That your dad stuck around, when mine took off when I was a baby. Jesus, Harry, I get it. You have a fucking dad.”_

_“Please, I didn’t mean it that way,” Harry was sobbing now. “I don’t know how to help you. I just want to protect you,” he cried, freeing his hand to wrap around Louis’ neck._

_Louis was clearly startling, body relaxing a bit as he let Harry cry into his neck. He dropped the gun, sliding it away before he leaned his body to the side, pulling Harry with him. Louis held onto Harry, mind and body beginning to calm the longer his best friend gripped him._

_Harry never did tell, that Louis’ house was living hell._

♡ ♡ ♡

Harry let himself be dragged by Louis, his long, uncoordinated legs stumbling to catch up with Louis’ toned, athletic ones. He just wanted his lips back on Louis’, but he knew Louis wouldn’t have that in as public a place as the bar parking lot. No, he’d have to wait until wherever Louis was taking them to have his tongue enveloped in Louis’ mouth again. 

“Hurry the fuck up,” Louis complained, squeezing Harry’s hand harder.

“I’m trying Lou, but you know I’m not the athletic one in this relationship,” Harry whined, forcing his bootie-clad feet into overtime.

“Not a relationship,” Louis spat, not even sparing Harry a glance to soften the blow as he neared a sparkling black BMW. And, okay, Harry knew they weren’t dating, hadn’t been in five years since _that day,_ but it still felt like a stab to the heart. 

The car automatically unlocked as Louis grabbed the door handle, and he pushed Harry inside first. The cold leather seats made Harry gasp, arching his back up. Louis was soon on top of him, door slamming shut behind him. All thoughts of being cold disappeared as Louis brought his lips back to Harry’s, gently biting his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth.

Harry whimpered with need, wanting Louis to suck at other places on his body. “Mark me up, please,” he begged, attempting to move Louis’ head to his neck. “Wanna be yours again. Want everyone to know I’m yours. Including that stupid girlfriend of yours.” He hissed as Louis obliged, biting hard onto the crook of Harry’s neck and shoulder, darting his tongue out to soothe the strong. 

“Oh yeah?” Louis teased. “Just like high school, huh? Gonna flaunt my love bites in front of El, giggle when she asks you who the lucky lady is?”

Harry really should’ve been more concerned that he’d found himself back in the mess that was him, Louis and Eleanor than he was, but Louis’ just said _love_ bites, and he was currently working another one onto the underside of Harry’s left ear. 

“Fuck, yeah, our little secret,” Harry moaned, grinding his hips up against Louis’. He could feel Louis was hard, and he needed him to get inside him, like, yesterday. “Please, open me up, _now.”_

“I don’t have lube on me Haz,” Louis groaned, going to unbutton Harry’s jeans anyway. “Don’t you carry that, since you do this all the time?”

Harry shoved Louis’ hands off his bulge, where he had begun to rub through his briefs. “Honestly, fuck you Louis. You think just because I’m out that I hook up with guys at bars on a regular basis? Do you even know me at all? Fuck…get off me,” he said, trying to insert malice into his voice to cover to absolute hurt he knew was obvious. 

“Hey, no,” Louis started, cupping Harry’s cheeks gently. “I just meant, because…I’m with a girl, Haz, I’m hiding in a closet with a girl, I’ve no explainable need for lube,” he whispered, “but you do, because you’re living your authentic life.”

Harry could feel tears threatening to slip from his eyes. “We can change that Lou, it’s never too late,” he said so quietly he wasn’t sure Louis had even heard him. 

“Maybe,” Louis said, sounding almost like a promise. “Can we, just like…make out and cuddle a bit? I’ve missed you.”

 _Well whose fault is that,_ Harry held back, nodding instead. “Yeah, I’d like that, baby.” Seeing Louis’ eyes light up from that one pet name alone, gave Harry hope. Maybe that conversation they had five years ago would go differently this time.

♡ ♡ ♡

_His damn phone wouldn’t shut up._

_He knew who it was, or, more honestly, who it wasn’t. And fucking hell, he knew he’d been a shitty friend to Niall lately, but he couldn’t help it. His boyfriend had disappeared. One day they were giving each other blowies on the couch to celebrate the last day of high school and the next thing he knew, it was December._

_His heart was broken, absolutely shattered and stomped to pieces._

_And his damn phone wouldn’t shut up._

_“What?” Harry screamed as he nestled the phone against his shoulder so he could continue to shove his right foot into his golden bootie._

_“Jesus’ tits what’s up your butt!” Niall mocked. Not my boyfriend’s dick, Harry thought. Fuck, he was miserable and horny._

_“Nothing, I’m just trying to get out of the house and you’re slowing me down by calling to tell me to hurry up!” he was still screaming, he had enough self-awareness to know._

_“For fuck’s sake, just get here and don’t forget your guitar,” Niall mumbled, hanging up before waiting for Harry’s response._

_Harry rolled his eyes, really missing the days of flip phones when you could slam them shut to prove a point. He settled for angrily punching the lock button and slipped his phone into his back pocket. He grabbed his guitar from his bed and a couple of picks laying on his nightstand, shoving them in his front pocket._

_On his way out the door, he grabbed his favorite black hat, feather and all, and sent air kisses to Dusty. The cat looked back, uninterested, as Harry pulled his apartment door shut behind him. Getting to the tube proved to take longer than he hoped, and by the time he made it off to his stop he was officially ten minutes late._

_Niall was sat with his arms crossed, slouching on a barstool under the park pavilion. The closer Harry got to him, the more sour his face turned. “Of course you’d upstage me at my gig, you twat,” he grumbled, anxiously running his hand through his blonde tips. “You are late ‘cos you made yourself so goddamn pretty.”_

_“Hey, blondie, nobody will be looking at me once they hear your voice,” Harry tried, sitting on the stool to the left of his mate._

_“Hmmpf,” Niall pouted, not convinced, as he stood up to adjust the microphone he’d brought with him. He then aligned a shorter mic to Harry’s guitar, Harry playing a few chords to test the sound. When they’d both agreed it was good to go, Niall started his introduction speech._

_There were a few people gathered round, mostly Niall’s mates. Harry knew by the time Niall had finished his first song, there’d be a more substantial crowd. Twenty minutes and five songs later, Harry was proven correct. A large crowd had gathered, many families who’d come to the park for a day of outdoor fun since it’d been significantly warmer today than normal making up the attendance._

_Harry was bowing, Niall planting a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek, when a football pelted Niall straight on the chest. He stumbled a bit from the shock, before recovering and grabbing the black and white ball by his feet. Harry furrowed his brows and looked around, trying to decipher who the owner was who had a kick so bad they’d been so far off from the net._

_When he made eye contact with bitter, angry cerulean eyes, he knew it was no accident. Standing a few yards from the closest football net was his boyfriend, who was looking at Harry as if he was the one in the wrong. Harry knew better though, because he’d attended many of Louis’ matches and he knew better than anyone that Louis never missed his target._

_Harry had every intention of storming over to Louis, shoving the ball into his chest and pulling him to the nearest private spot so they could fight – and maybe fuck around, he was fucking horny – but Niall beat him to it._

_The Irish lad was five paces ahead of Harry, football in a death grip, with the angriest look Harry had ever seen grace Niall’s face. Harry hurried to catch up, his heart switching from anger to defense mode at the sight of someone with the potential to hurt Louis._

_“The hell, Tommo, you must have massive balls to chuck a football at me like that, after disappearing for six months,” Niall seethed, shoving the ball into Louis’ hands._

_“Fuck off,” was all Louis responded._

_“No, I’m pretty sure that’s what you did. And you left me so gutted, I can’t even begin to imagine how Haz felt,” Niall glared._

_“Ni,” Harry attempted to defend Louis._

_“Absolutely not, I’m not letting you defend him right now, Harry,” Niall gave him a sympathetic look before he turned back to Louis with a hard stare. “Where have you been?”_

_“None of your fucking business, I don’t owe you anything,” Louis said through gritted teeth._

_“We were best mates, the three of us, and you two were not only fucking but in love,” Niall said, pointing between Louis and Harry. Harry note that Louis tensed up at those words, anxiously looking around. “Tell me again how it’s not our business where you decided to fuck off to?”_

_“You’re mental, Harry and I were just friends, if that,” Louis mumbled, further smashing any shards of Harry’s broken heart that were left. “I’m with El,” Louis motioned to the opposite side of the net. Eleanor was fast asleep on a blanket, two young men cuddled together nearby._

_Niall saw red as he surged toward Louis, knocking him to the ground with a loud grunt. The two started tumbling, shouting at each other. This caught the attention of not only Eleanor, but the two men, who came running over. Eleanor was shrieking embarrassingly loud and much to dramatic for the situation, in Harry’s opinion._

_The more slender, raven-haired man calmly approached the pair and placed a soft hand on Louis’ shoulder, halting his movements. Niall looked confusedly up from underneath Louis, eyes flickering between Louis and the mystery man._

_“Louis, come on, take a deep breath and get up,” he cautioned, applying a little force as he pushed Louis off of Niall. Niall stood up quickly, going back to stand at Harry’s side._

_“Thanks, Z,” Louis whispered, eyes cast down. Z nodded, placing an arm around Louis’ waist and giving a short squeeze before he gave Harry a knowing look. He walked over to the other man, a brunette with concert itched onto every crevice of his face._

_“Oh my God, Louis! You’re bleeding,” Eleanor screamed, rushing to Louis and pulling the bottom of his shirt up to wipe at the cut on his cheek._

_Harry couldn’t help it, eyes immediately zoning in on his abs, and he wasn’t prepared for what he saw. There, on Louis’ toned stomach, were freshly healed wounds, sure to leave scars. They were pink, in the shape of a belt clasp, and they littered his body._

_Harry gasped, looking up from Louis’ stomach and meeting his embarrassed, vulnerable eyes. Just as quickly as Harry recognized the emotions, they were gone. Louis went back to glaring at him and Niall, turning away and calling to a Liam. Harry watched on as his vision became blurry, and the final mystery man ran to Louis’ side, offering him a tissue for his cut instead._

_Niall turned Harry in the opposite direction, and squished him into his neck as Harry began to sob. They both realized, Louis had effectively just officially broken up with Harry._

_It didn’t make the next five years any easier._

♡ ♡ ♡

“Lou,” Harry whispered some time later, after both men had gotten off to intense kissing and teenage dry humping in the back of Louis’ car.

“Yeah, Haz?” Louis whispered back, both too scared to shatter the fragile moment.

“Why did you hit Niall with that football, last time we saw each other?” Harry cautiously asked. 

Louis grimaced, obviously embarrassed about his answer. “I was jealous, H.”

“Jealous?” Harry asked, more confused than before he’d had an answer.

“Yeah, Niall got to kiss you in public. If I’d done that…” he trailed off, goosebumps popping up on his body. “If I’d done that, fuck, you don’t even know how much trouble I’d have been in back then.” 

Harry sat up then, Louis sliding off his naked chest. “Lou, what did he…” Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Why won’t you let me take your shirt off?” He placed a tentative hand on Louis’ stomach.

Louis’ body tensed at the question, the touch, both – Harry wasn’t certain. But he laced his fingers through Harry’s after gently pulling his hand away. “If I tell you,” he began, taking a deep breath, “I need you to promise me you’ll remember that it was five years ago, and I’m okay now. Physically, mentally, I’m better.”

“Louis, what the fuck are you talking about, you’re scaring me,” Harry sobbed. 

“Baby, just promise me, you’ll remember that. I’m better now. I’m getting better,” he said. “Zayn’s helping me,” as if that explained everything. 

Harry could only find the strength to nod. 

“Okay, you remember the last day of school, senior year? When we started fooling around while watching _Grease?”_ Louis nervously asked.

“Sometimes I wish I could forget, truthfully,” Harry admitted. “Or, have a do-over.”

“Oh Haz, you have no idea how much I wish the same thing,” Louis was silently crying now, not attempting to stop or hide his tears. “Because after you left, Mark, he…” Louis took a deep breath, “Thought he could help me. Told me since I had his last name, since he legally adopted me, became a father for me…it was his responsibility to set me straight,” he laughed humorously, bitter lacing his tone when he continued. “Literally.”

Harry let out a choked sob, his worst suspicions seemingly correct. 

“He took a belt, started…hitting me. Over and over,” Louis swallowed shakily. “Mum came home, didn’t ask why, didn’t even try to stop him.” Harry didn’t know what to say, how to comfort him, so he didn’t. Just let Louis continue. 

“When he was done, he told me to go upstairs and pack my shit, said that I was moving to uni that day. Refused to pay for my schooling, my housing, my football stuff unless I agreed to never speak to you or about you again,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes. “That I had to make sure El never found out what despicable things I did behind her back. So that’s what I did for four years.”

“What about the last year?” Harry questioned, hope flickering inside his chest.

Louis smiled, a true, genuine smile. “Well, when I first met Liam, and Zayn by proxy, I was pretty good at hiding it, you, I mean.” 

“Wait, the two guys from the park?” Harry clarified, Louis nodding.

“A year ago, Zayn told me he had his suspicions that day at the park, but he never brought it up to me because I basically pretended the entire day never happened, refused to discuss it with anybody,” Louis admitted sheepishly. 

“What made him decide to bring it up, then?” Harry was still so confused.

“We were walking down the street one day, decided to stop by a random pub for a pint and to catch the last few minutes of the Rovers game,” Louis scratched his head, like he was nervous to say the next bit. “There was live music playing instead, and I recognized your voice instantly. Whatever song you were singing, I could just tell it was about me.”

Harry’s mouth popped open in shock, heart racing in his rib cage.

“I had been making progress with Zayn, on my anger issues, my unstable mood changes. When I started bawling right then and there, he and Liam yanked me back to our flat and made me tell them everything. Everything, H,” Louis said, glancing up to his green eyes. “From that day on, they made it their mission not only to continue me on a path to peace, but to being my true self. Only, I’m chickenshit and I clutch onto my relationship with El like a crutch” He muttered more to himself than Harry. “It’s like, I feel like the second I break up with her, Mark will hunt me down and…” he couldn’t even finish the thought.

“Fuck Mark,” Harry finally offered input. “You don’t need him. It sounds like Zayn and Liam really care about you,” he paused, not sure he should admit what he wanted to or not. “I know Niall and me really care about you.”

Louis gave Harry a weak, shy smile.

“Surely, you’ve graduated uni by now. You don’t need him for anything, now,” Harry was beaming.

“You’re not wrong, Haz, I don’t need him,” Louis gave him another bright smile. “I’ve been financially independent since I signed with Chelsea early last year. Haven’t seen him or my mum in years,” he said proudly, before his smile dimmed. “But, there’s still this reflex I have to be straight, to ignore my feelings for you. Zayn says it’s the trauma, I know he’s right. It doesn’t help. Though, I know at this point it’s myself locking me in the closet, not Mark.”

“You’re still scared, both your brain and body, love,” Harry stroked Louis’ cheek. 

“When I heard you singing _Summer Nights_ tonight, I blanked, to be honest. It was like I had to attack you in order to keep Mark away, it sounds stupid, I know,” Louis shook his head, ashamed.

“No, stop, it doesn’t sound stupid,” Harry pulled Louis into his arms. “But fuck, I feel like shit now. I picked that song on purpose, to piss you off.”

“I know you had a thing for pissing me off in high school,” Louis grinned, remembering all the times Harry annoyed him so he’d get worked up and they could have rough sex. Harry blushed. “It’s okay, H, I enjoyed those times too. You just took me off guard tonight. Your presence, the song, Niall…I regret so much of my life Haz.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you. We both know Niall forgave you long ago,” Harry laughed, pulling a giggle from Louis. “I just regret not fighting for you more,” Harry sighed, pushing his forehead against Louis’.

“You always fought for me, Haz. Back then I just wasn’t ready for you to. But, you’re here now,” Louis whispered. “And, I’m ready now.” 

♡ ♡ ♡

So Louis hadn’t been completely ready. 

Harry had to snuggle with him for at least thirty more minutes, rub his hand softly up and down Louis’ back, calm his pounding heart. 

It reminded Harry so much of their relationship in high school, and he couldn’t help but to feel emotional. Louis _needed_ him again. Not just in the sense that he liked dick and wanted Harry’s, but that he physically _needed_ him. 

Needed him as an anchor, just like in high school when he became mentally overwhelmed. 

When Louis’ mum married Mark around the time the boys began middle school, things in his house had gotten a little better. She’d become more focused on pleasing her demanding husband than punishing Louis for anything and everything he did or didn’t do. Louis had found that as long as he didn’t piss Mark off, he remained relatively ignored by the two.

At least with Mark, the corporal punishment made more sense. It had changed from Louis doodling with chalk on the driveway with Harry to Louis forgetting to take the trash out before pickup. Louis told Harry once it had been less like walking on eggshells like he was used to and more like trying not to crack an egg. 

The days of Louis just needing to hold tightly onto Harry and breathe became few and far between. Now was one of the times – even though they hadn’t talked about it definitively, they both knew what was going to happen when they went back into the bar – that Louis needed Harry to be his anchor. 

Louis was going to break up with Eleanor. 

Harry wasn’t sure if Louis was going to tell her the truth of _why,_ until they were locking Louis’ car and the smaller boy had a painful grip on the taller boy’s hand that didn’t let up as they opened the back door of the bar. 

As they rounded the corner, Harry sought out Niall first. He was worried his best mate would be sulking, or worse, piss angry that Harry had ditched him for the last hour or two for someone he hadn’t talked to in five years.

To say he was surprised to see the blonde pressed up against Zayn’s side in the booth Louis had previously vacated, cackling like an idiot would be an understatement. Louis must have been just as shocked because his eyes flashed to Harry’s, eyebrows disappearing beneath his fringe. Harry just answered with a confused head shake, and they made their way over to the group.

Eleanor looked up from her phone as she sensed Louis’ presence, relief flooding her features when her eyes settled on his face. Her gaze then flitted to Harry, and his hand clasped in Louis’, her small faltering just the tiniest bit. She got up, going to wrap her hands around Louis’ neck. 

Louis backed away from her advances, neck craning away from her touch. To her credit, she only looked marginally hurt before she snaked her arm around Louis’ waist instead. Harry was going to drop Louis’ hand, and slide into the empty spot next to Niall, but Louis wasn’t having that. He clutched harder onto Harry’s hand, eyes terrified, like he might physically crumble without Harry’s hold. 

Harry gave him a reassuring nod, and pulled him along as he went to sit next to Niall. Eleanor had no choice but to drop her arm and retreat to her previous spot by Liam, since Harry and Louis squished into the last space near Niall. Louis was practically in Harry’s lap. Not that Harry minded.

Niall moved away from Zayn a bit to greet Harry, smile unsure when he was Louis too. Harry didn’t blame him for wondering where his allegiance was supposed to be right now. 

“Hey Ni,” Louis said instead, giving Niall a soft smile. Harry glanced at Liam as Zayn scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and placing a kiss on his cheek. Liam seemed the most concerned at the table, while Eleanor was glaring at Harry’s neck.

“Uh, hi mate,” Niall stammered out. “Sorry about earlier, Haz just pulled me up there.”

“Don’t lie, Niall, you could’ve sat out,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Try talking to yourself when you’re in a mood, Harry,” Niall squinted his eyes back.

“Okay, okay, claws away kittens,” Louis giggled, quickly cutting his laughter off as he spared a glance in Eleanor’s direction. Harry guessed he was still used to ‘hiding’ his less masculine traits. “All good, Nialler. We talked.”

Zayn snorted, Liam leaning quickly away so he could givie him a light smack to the arm as he not so subtly gestured in Eleanor’s direction.

“Okay,” she said, sitting tall and digging her elbows into the table. “I’ll bite – what the fuck is going on?” Harry was shocked because in all the years he’d known Eleanor, he’d never heard her cuss, and he wasn’t thrilled to be the one she directed it at right now.

“Erm,” Harry mumbled, eyes wide. 

“Last time I saw you, you were sobbing,” she pointed a sharp finger in Harry’s direction, “and you were attacking my boyfriend,” she moved to Niall. That word coming from her lips still gutted Harry as much as if had back in high school. “Now, we’re all sitting ‘round one table and Zayn, Liam and Niall are exchanging prank stories about Lou.” 

At Harry’s nickname for Louis falling out of her mouth, Harry visibly stiffened, eyes turning hard. That was _his_ nickname, and fake girlfriends were not permitted to use it. A fake girlfriend who’d only picked up its use after hearing Harry exclusively use it to refer to his _real_ boyfriend. Not that she ever knew that, though.

“El, I need to talk to you…what a minute, _what?”_ Louis asked, incredulous as he stared at the three men who made up the middle of the circular booth.

“We’re plastered, dude,” Liam sheepishly admitted, “it just kinda happened.” He looked so actually guilty, that Louis decided to drop it, _for now._

“Whatever,” Louis sighed, turning back to Eleanor. “Can we go talk?” 

She rolled her eyes and stood, waiting impatiently at the end of the table as Louis gave one final questioning look to Harry, who nodded with an encouraging smile and hand squeeze. Harry watching Louis walk away to sort things out with Eleanor because of something involving Harry wasn’t a new concept.

♡ ♡ ♡

_The second the referee blew the game-ending whistle, Louis was itching to run over to Harry. Harry, who was sat on his favorite pink blanket under the same massive oak tree he claimed at all of Louis and Niall’s footie matches, was itching for Louis to clamber over, too._

_Louis was eager to hear the endless praises he was sure Harry would shower him with regarding the game-winning goal he’d just scored, and Harry was eager to give them to him. Harry didn’t think Louis got enough praises in his life, and whenever the opportunity presented itself, he always made sure to overdo it._

_When the blonde and brunette finally broke free of their team obligations, they sprinted over to Harry, holding an extra orange like they always did. Louis tossed it to Harry as soon as he was close enough to do so, enjoying the way Harry rushed to reach out and catch it, fumbling with it a bit before clumsily grabbing hold of the fruit._

_“How many times do I have to remind you I’m not athletic and that I’d enjoy it if you just_ handed _me my oranges, Lou,” Harry mock-scolded when Louis was in ear-shot._

_“Mmm, probably a few times more before it really resonates with my brain, Harold,” Louis teased, grinning._

_Harry rolled his eyes and dropped the orange onto his blanket before he pulled his best friend in for a hug. Louis returned it without hesitation, squeezing his arms around Harry’s neck. Niall coughed and muttered, “What am I, chopped liver,” before he attack-joined the hug._

_Niall brought chaos to the hug, jumping up and down and running the tender moment. Louis chuckled and backed away from Harry, letting Niall overtake his spot and watching as Harry lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. He took Niall down with him._

_“Honestly, Niall, really?” Harry grumbled, squirming beneath the sweaty boy._

_“You love my stink!” Niall screeched, making it a point to smoosh against Harry more. Harry groaned and kneed Niall in the balls, making him flinch and roll off. “Not fucking necessary ya twat,” he said, clutching his hands against his crotch and side-glaring at Harry._

_Harry ignored him as he ungracefully stood up, smile immediately returning to his face when he caught Louis’ bright blue eyes crinkling his direction. “Good job, Lou. Every game you amaze me more and more. You’re definitely the most talented footie player I know,” Harry beamed, biting his bottom lip._

_Louis made a point of dramatically rolling his eyes to cover his blush before he replied, “Oh thanks Haz, ‘cos the only other footie player you know is Niall, which, isn’t much to compare to if I’m honest.”_

_“Oi!” Niall shouted from the ground, sitting up to fix Louis with a hard glare, “you’d best not forget who’s the one setting you up for all those winning shots. Where’d you be without your wingman?”_

_“Please, I do my best work alone, I don’t need nobody,” he sassed back, sticking his tongue out at Niall who responded with a middle finger. Louis laughed before glancing at Harry, who absolutely interpreted his fond smile to mean, ‘except for you.’_

_“Seriously, Lou, I think you’re a shoe-in for a scholarship when we head off to uni in two years,” Harry gave Louis his best serious face, really wanting to make sure Louis took the next thing he was going to say to heart. “You won’t need his money.”_

_Louis gave him a watery smile, ducking his head slightly and giving a few agreeable nods. He was getting better about having hope for a future with Harry far away from this town, about letting Harry put those hopes in his head._

_Their comfortable silence was interrupted by the sound of an angry huff, and the trio looked down the sidelines to see Eleanor stalking over, cheeks tinged red in frustration. She sidled next to Harry, yanking at his shirt until it was pulled over his head. Harry stood, torso naked, startled into silence._

_“Uh, El, what’s happening?” Louis was the first to question, attempting to grab the shirt back from her so he could hand back to Harry. He knew Harry didn’t particularly enjoy his four nipples on display in public._

_“You refused to let me wear this to school today,” she yelled, throwing the jersey marked with Louis’ name and number into a ball on the ground. “Yet, you let your dorky friend wear it?” she said, exasperated, as Louis bent to pick it up._

_“Harry comes to my games, Eleanor,” Louis sneered, handing the jersey over to an eager Harry, who rushed to pull it back over his head before even bothering to turn it right-side._

_“I’m your girlfriend, Louis,” she bit back._

_“Who doesn’t bother to show up to my games,” Louis held firm._

_“Maybe if you let me wear your jersey,” she paused, giving a glare to Harry, “and he wasn’t around all the time, I’d actually want to come.”_

_“Are you hearing yourself right now?” Louis crossed his arms. “It shouldn’t matter if my best mate is here or not to my girlfriend. He’s been around longer than you.”_

_Niall and Harry knew that was not the correct thing to say to Eleanor right now. Louis, didn’t seem to care. That is, until she started to storm off, pulling out her phone and yelling over her shoulder, “I’m sure my dad would be delighted to hear how you’re treating me.”_

_“Fuck,” Louis whispered, taking off after her before she could press ‘call.’ Niall might not have known what would happen if Eleanor’s dad got wind of Louis mistreating his daughter, but Harry knew all too well. An upset Caldor meant an upset Tomlinson. Which meant a bruised and bloody Louis._

_“I’m gonna go to the bathroom while I wait for them to sort this out,” Harry whispered too, watching the couple storm away. He was torn between wanting Louis to fix things for his safety and wanting Louis to just be done with her completely so he’d wake up and realized he and Louis were meant to be together. He felt bad for even considering wanting the second option if it meant an unsafe situation for the boy he was desperately in love with._

_“Do you think he’ll come back?” Niall asked, genuinely unsure._

_“Oh yeah, once he’s done arguing with her, his first mission will be to come argue with me,” Harry sighed. “Suppose it is my fault anyway, I asked him if I could wear his extra jersey.”_

_Niall hesitated before he asked, “Why?”_

_“Huh,” Harry distractedly replied, picking up his orange and blanket._

_“Why did you want to wear his jersey?” Niall scratched his head anxiously._

_Harry full-on jerked to a stop, hands outstretched as he folded the blanket. He swallowed, looking nervously in Niall’s direction. “Uh, no reason. Just, want to show my support. He’s my best mate, you know,” he forced a chuckled._

_“Oh, well, you know, I think it would be okay if there was a reason,” Niall began, reaching over to take the blanket from Harry and continue folding it. “Unless, you know, I’m a shit friend for not letting you also wear my extra jersey for support.” Niall winked, handing the now neatly folded pink material to a stunned Harry. He gave Harry a firm shoulder pat before he walked off, whistling some random notes like he always did._

_If Harry didn’t have to piss so badly, he might’ve stood there in shock for more than a minute. But his bladder only allowed him that short time before it demanded attention and Harry left to seek out the bathroom._

_He’d just finished washing his hands when the metal bathroom door slammed open, the loud echo it created as it hit the concrete wall scaring Harry so much he dropped his paper towel to the floor. He hastily went to grab it, arse in the air. Hands grabbed his hips, pushing him roughly against the plastic stall next to the sink area._

_“You’re fucking lucky I talked Eleanor down from fucking calling her dad, Harry,” Louis angrily muttered into his left ear, lips brushing it ever-so softly._

_“I didn’t do anything,” Harry argued back, pushing back against Louis’ hands. This only served to cause his bum to make contact with Louis’ crotch. It shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it had._

_“You fucking insisted on wearing my jersey, and I let you talk me into it,” Louis brought his body somehow closer to Harry’s, absolutely zero distance between his bum and Louis’ thinly clothed cock now. “Never mind that I knew it would piss her off, but that it’d also looking fucking weird to everyone else.”_

_“Everyone else, huh?” Harry paused to plaster his face in a shit-eating grin. “That mean_ you _like it?”_

_Louis’ tongue darted out to wet his lips, eye’s squinting as they glanced to Harry’s. Harry noticed and instinctively mirrored him, both boys actively gazing at the other’s lips. Harry wanted so badly to kiss Louis right now. To finally, finally kiss his best friend. But he wasn’t sure Louis would ever actually do it, so he needed to egg him on a little bit more, tease and flirt until Louis had no control and gave in to his wants._

_“I bet you do, huh?” he struggled to make Louis give a little, allow Harry to turn in his arms. He didn’t make Louis drop his hands from his hips, never wanting that to stop. “Love seeing the number twenty-eight stretched across my body.” He tentatively reached his hand down to Louis’ crotch, not at all surprised to feel it already half-hard. “Your number. Your name.” He squeezed. “Yours.”_

_Harry’s pretty sure he saw the exact moment Louis decided to give in. His angry eyes softened – not much – but they did, before he moaned loudly, closing his eyes and grinding his dick hard against Harry’s palm. Harry had never felt more relieved and at bliss than he had the moment he leaned forward to capture Louis’ lips with his, and Louis hadn’t hesitated to kiss back._

_That day marked the start of their romantic relationship. Harry had been sure the line had probably blurred around eighth grade when he’d accidentally pulled Louis’ swim trunks down as they’d wrestled in Harry’s pool, and Louis only paused briefly before going to yank Harry’s down. They’d never really talked about it before that day in the football park bathroom, but they’d been getting handsy for years._

_After they’d gotten each other off – Harry gave Louis a blowjob, knees aching and wet from the concrete floor when Louis returned the favor by jacking him off – they’d went home to Harry’s house and cuddled on the couch. Louis never even showered that day, both boys too clingy to allow him a spare five minutes away from Harry._

_They’d just got on with life as it was before, only this time they weren’t just friends anymore. Only now, they snuck around behind everyone’s backs until Niall – who’d already had his suspicions, had even blatantly teased Harry about it that day in the park – confronted them about it and made them include him. If they were going to keep a secret relationship secret, they were going to need someone to help them out, he’d argued._

_So that’s what they did for two years. Harry and Louis fell in love, and Niall helped protect them._

♡ ♡ ♡

“I’m gay, it’s pretty unfortunate isn’t it, Eleanor?” Louis yelled, catching the attention of not only the three men in the corner booth, but the entire nearby bar-goers. 

Harry watched Eleanor ball her fists at her side, clearly contemplating whether or not she was going to slap Louis. When Harry moved to get up, defend his – fuck, _boyfriend?_ – Zayn placed a calming hand on his wrist and shook his head. 

“He needs to do this alone, Harry,” Zayn said, nodding his head before he let go of Harry. “He’s been waiting a long time come out, let him do it himself. I know you love him, but he needs to be able to love himself before he can properly love you back. This is an important step for him.”

Harry nodded, agreeing, relaxing back down into the booth and darting his eyes back toward the shouting couple.

“It’s him, isn’t it?” she was crying now, angrily wiping tears away with the tips of her fingers. Louis attempted to help her, reaching his hand up but she recoiled with a murderous look in her eyes. “It was happening in high school, wasn’t it?” she tore her angry gaze from Louis and furrowed her brows in Harry’s direction. “All those times he showed up with hickeys, just like now, and you both fucking giggled when I was who gave them to him. ‘You’d never believe if he told you,’ you’d always laugh.” She looked positively, devastatingly heartbroken now. 

Harry had never really felt all that bad about sneaking behind her back for so long, because he’d always felt like _she_ was the other woman, _she_ was the one intruding on his and Louis’ relationship. But now, Harry realized she’d committed the last eight years of her life to Louis, the five in which he disappeared on Harry and the three when they all went to high school together. Of course she was feeling attacked, especially since Louis had gone rogue for nearly two hours and Harry had come back with fresh hickeys.

“I’m sorry, it was shitty of us to do. So, fucking terrible. I was hiding who I was for a really, really long time, El,” Louis quietly responded, his own eyes tearing up.

“Don’t,” she inhaled shakily, “call me that. Don’t.”

“Okay,” Louis whispered, nodding weakly. 

“I want you moved out of our apartment by the end of this weekend,” she glared, wiping one final time underneath her eyes. “And I don’t want to ever hear from you again. You owe me that much, after all you did to me.” Louis just silently nodded, as Eleanor gave Harry one last glare when she came to grab her purse and phone. As she left the table, she leaned into Harry’s face and ground out, “Hope you have fun with that fucked up asshole, Harry.”

Harry’s entire demeanor changed from one of guilt to absolute rage, leaning right back into her space as Niall cautiously hovered, ready to intervene. “I’ve loved that ‘fucked up asshole’ for my entire life. You’re the one losing, here, Eleanor. Not me, not him. You.” 

She glowered as she stormed away from Harry, and passed a fragile looking Louis. Harry had never seen Louis allow himself to be so vulnerable in public, in front of anyone other than Harry. He guesses he had Zayn to make for that progress. Louis really was a different man than the boy he’d last seen five years ago.

Liam got up from the booth and carefully wrapped Louis in his arms, pulling him back to the table and placing him onto Harry’s lap. Liam gave Harry a thankful look as Harry let Louis curl himself into a ball, gripping Harry’s shirt in his small fists for leverage. 

Let himself be Louis’ anchor for the second time tonight.

♡ ♡ ♡ FIN ♡ ♡ ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...we finally get to see what happened 6 months after Mark walked in on Harry and Louis. We also get a glimpse at the origins of Harry's/Harry and Louis' relationship Niall. And Zayn and Liam get introduced! We'll also get more insight into Elounor (barfs writing that) and why there was so much resentment and anger when Larry meet again after five years.

**Author's Note:**

> There WILL be a second part in this series, an epilogue if you will.


End file.
